Up Against the Wall
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: There wasn't really any reason to it; Makoto had just felt a sickening need to kiss Haru... Makoto just wants Haru and its not like the other was going to push him away… PWP Makoharu


There wasn't really any reason to it; Makoto had just felt a sickening need to kiss Haru.

He had walked into the other boy's home and found his black haired best friend walking around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. Makoto smiled for a second, catching his attention before his smile turned more into a suggestive grin as he started to walk forward. He felt like his luck had come in, Haru was obviously mellowed out from just being in the bath and the absence of clothing gave the taller boy a better view of his lover.

Haru had a stick of pocky poking out between his lips and a box in his hand. He had obviously been grabbing snacks and heading back up to his bedroom to watch a film or maybe even go back to the bath for a few more hours.

Makoto couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Haru. His hair was sticking to his neck and his face. Water ran down the silken strands sliding down his cheeks and dripping down onto his neck. Makoto wanted to trace the water with his tongue as it ran a path down before hitting the line of elastic at the top of Haru's underwear.

The thick eyelashes that blinked over the top of crystal ocean blue eyes were also wet with bath water Haru had obviously been sitting in. The tiny drops of water clumped the thin black lashes together looking like tiny stars as the light hit them.

His chest was completely pale apart from one tiny bruise, a small hickey Makoto had created to claim his property. It had been just below the neckline of Haru's school shirts, so only Makoto and the other boys on the swim team could see it.

Haru hadn't been oblivious to the lust in Makoto's eyes as he walked up to him. When he looked up in those green eyes it was all he could see. Haru knew exactly what Makoto was wanting after as he padded his way into the kitchen.

"Haru," came the breathy greeting. There was no time to reply before the taller boy came closer. Slowly, Makoto opened his mouth moving forward until his lips were close to Haru's. He bit off the stick of pocky while Haru stood there frozen to the spot as he watched Makoto's face. He chewed quickly swallowing and smirking at the smaller boy before bringing a hand up to thread into the wet strands of black hair, holding Haru in place before he smashed their lips together. Haru gasped, the end of the pocky fell out of his mouth and down onto the floor as Makoto moved away from him a little. The brunette smiled at Haru. It was his usual kind smile, the one that gave Haru butterflies in his stomach when given in combination with the longing look in those moss green eyes.

He stared in Haru's eyes for a few seconds, trying to decode whatever was in the blue depths while his arms snaked around the other's middle.

Makoto launched himself forward again. His lips crashed into the plump pink pair before him creating the pressure he had been looking for. They were soft yet firm as Haru kissed Makoto back with just as much force the latter boy has started the kiss with. Mouths opened and tongues touched causing a groan to fall from someone's lips only to be swallowed by the other. Somewhere in the middle of all this the pocky box fell from Haru's hand onto the floor allowing several sticks to come loose and break. Makoto was the one who pulled away first with a hand on the base of Haru's neck and the other on his hip.

"Haru, I wanna do it," Makoto whispered as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. Haru gasped as he felt Makoto's breath on his ear. It was warm compared to the hands that had suddenly pressed themselves against his chest and hip. The black haired boy's mouth fell open as he felt a tongue on the shell of his ear. The tip of the pink tongue tickled as it ran along his ear before Makoto dipped his head latching onto the creamy pale neck that had been presented to him. Haru groaned at the feel of teeth on his neck his hands moved from his sides, hovering in mid-air as Haru tried decide where to put them.

"Makoto," he moaned as he felt the other sucking on the same spot he has bitten down on. His tongue now licked over the spot, sucking and biting until the contact caused Haru to groan out loud once again.

His hand came up to tangle with the soft messy brown locks of Makoto's hair. Haru pulled the other boy's head up, deciding he wanted to feel the lips on his own instead.

Haru began moving himself and Makoto backward to give himself some support. He felt one of Makoto's hands move down his body to palm his dick through his clothes. He was already starting to get hard from the contact of Makoto sucking on his neck as well as his words. As soon as his back hit the wall, Haru's left leg came up to wrap around Makoto. The back haired boy suddenly couldn't stand the fact that Makoto had more clothes than him. He pulled away, much to the giant's annoyance, and pulled his lover's hoodie and t-shirt over his head. Haru's hands wandered down the sculpted chest before moving up Makoto's back.

Haru gasped in surprise as he felt a hand reach into his boxers and grab onto his erection. He felt his face heat up as the only piece of clothing he had on was yanked down his legs. The boxers dropped soundlessly to the floor and Haru stepped out of them quickly pulling himself away from Makoto in order to unbuckle his jeans and push them down to his ankles. Makoto stepped out of them and kicked them away quickly as he felt Haru's hand start to wander across his abdomen before teasingly running along the elastic of his boxers.

The taller boy let out a moan as he felt Haru's hand dipping below the elastic boundary to brush slowly along the sensitive flesh that hardened under his fingers. Makoto pressed Haru further into the wall causing flesh on flesh contact as his own chest pressed flush against Haru each boy could feel every ripple of muscle and every shudder from the other which caused Haru to pull harshly on the hair at the base of Makoto's neck. The younger male growled in retaliation before his open mouth was met by Haru's.

Makoto realised that they had no lube or condoms as Haru's hands began to grope at his ass. Makoto was going to say something, until Haru groaned low in his throat grinding himself up against Makoto as his dick came into contact with the taller boy's. There was only the thin layer of fabric from Makoto's boxers stopping them from completely touching and Haru was quick to pull it down so Makoto's cock stood to full glory against his belly.

"Haru, we haven't got any lube," Makoto panted as he felt Haru's hand around him. His hips jerked up unintentionally as Haru began pumping his cock.

Haru didn't say anything as he lifted Makoto's fingers from his side and pulled them into his mouth using coaxing from his tongue. Haru sucked on the three of Makoto's fingers in his mouth. He held onto Makoto's wrist with one hand while the other was on Makoto stroking him and making the younger one pout at the feeling as well as the sight of Haru.

When the black haired boy felt the fingers were sufficiently wet, he released them from his mouth, guiding them to his entrance and looking up at Makoto with a hungry look that just screamed for Makoto to hurry up.

As the first finger was inserted, Haru's eyes fluttered shut and a groan escaped his lips. Makoto's eyes didn't leave Haru's face as he added the second finger into the mix. This time Haru instead connected their lips. His eyes had shot open at the feeling of the second finger scissoring his entrance along with the first but he didn't feel too much pain. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe they did this too often and that was the reason he felt nothing.

Haru only felt a slight sting at the third finger. He wanted to wrap his legs around Makoto really badly. He wanted the other boy to support him by pressing him tightly into the wall while pounding into his ass at the same time. The thought alone made Haru groan.

As usual Makoto could hear what Haru wanted from the look in his eyes. His fingers left Haru's entrance so that both could be positioned on his ass one on each cheek spreading him wide. Haru groaned at the empty feeling in his hole but gasped in surprise as he felt Makoto slide him up higher on the wall.

Haru's legs came up immediately wrapping around Makoto's hips tightly so his ankles linked behind his giant lover's back. His arms threw themselves tightly around Makoto's neck holding him steady as the other boy released his ass in favour of positioning his cock for it to more easily enter Haru.

"Are you ready Haru?" Makoto asked gently. To Haru the tone didn't sound as gentle; his voice was rough and husky signalling to haru that Makoto wanted to be inside him right then.

The smaller boy showed he was ready by reaching a hand down to grip at Makoto to line him up so the other could lower Haru with more ease. It didn't take long for Makoto to be fully seated within Haru and groaning at the hot tight feeling wrapped around his dick that was Haru.

This was far from their first time and Haru could tell you this by the lack of blinding pain. There was a dull ache but nothing he couldn't handle as he panted waiting for Makoto to look into his eyes and decide to move.

The moment came quickly and Makoto was moving in and out of Haru slowly at first but increasing speed as Haru started to grind down to meet his thrusts. The black haired boy squeezed Makoto's hips between his thighs gritting his teeth at the blinding pleasure he was feeling. The wall against Haru's back was cold however Makoto's chest was hot and sweaty against Haru's front causing a difference in feelings in Haru. The smaller boy was sliding up and down the wall with the power behind Makoto's thrusts giving him shivers as he was pressed up against the colder part of the walls.

Haru closed his eyes. His head was resting in the crook of Makoto's neck as he panted next to the taller ones ear. He knew Makoto liked to hear him during sex so it had become a habit of Haru's to pant and make small noises if he heard sounds from Makoto. His arms gripped hard onto Makoto's back blunt fingernails scratched paths down the rippling muscle as Haru felt himself getting closer to his end.

The smaller boy felt a hand wrap around his own cock and groaned as he felt Makoto start to pump him in time with his thrusts. Haru's hands made their way back up to grip at the muscles on Makoto's back. He felt them move under his hands as Makoto grunted himself. Haru's mouth latched onto Makoto's shoulder as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming.

"H-_Haru," _Makoto groaned and soon released inside of Haru. Makoto tried to keep thrusting inside Haru but stopped with a shudder as he felt Haru's walls tighten around him. Haru's teeth bit deep into Makoto's skin as he tried to supress his scream while his trimmed fingernails left half crescent shapes across the back he admired so much.

Makoto didn't put Haru down until their breaths had both returned to normal. The two looked at each other and Makoto smiled.

"Sorry about that, Haru," He said with a small laugh as he ruffled his messed up hair with one hands. He was quick to pick up some tissue off the kitchen counter to wipe the mess Haru had made off both of their stomachs. All the time Haru looked down grumpily. Only when Makoto dumped the tissues in the bin did he grab the brunette by the wrist to make him stay still.

"Stop faffing around," Haru murmured as he looked up at Makoto. He let go of the other boy's wrist but stood right in front of him, holding the green eyed gaze as if his life depended on it.

Makoto's cheeks lit up in embarrassment but Haru just pouted and took him by the hand. "Haru?" Makoto asked as the younger began dragging him upstairs and into his clean, fresh smelling room. Makoto could tell that Haru had just cleaned up his house that morning, before his bath.

"I'm tired now," was all Haru announced as he flopped down on his bed dragging Makoto with him. "We can take a bath later. I feel sweaty." After he had finished speaking, Haru curled up at Makoto's side. He held onto one hand and tangled his legs in with the set of longer ones.

Neither cared about getting under the covers or the fact that they were naked in the empty house, Haru was already asleep anyway. Makoto smiled as he kissed Haru's head brushing his now dry fringe out of his face.

"Haru, I love you," he breathed onto the boy's forehead.

"Love you too," a half awake Haru replied as he snuggled closer to Makoto. The brunette was then able to drift off with a smile on his face.


End file.
